


Strange Summer Nights

by VescenBubbles



Category: Saints Row
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Breaking and Entering, Eventual Smut, I made up Matt's room on the fly, M/M, Matt being a fanboy, Sex, Smut, Summer, This is just a guilty pleasure, Vampires, set before Saints Row: The Third
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VescenBubbles/pseuds/VescenBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has come and it has been unforgiving to Matt Miller, but the heat is the least of his problems when someone breaks into his room one rather hot night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaktusJuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaktusJuice/gifts).



> This was a very guilty pleasure for both myself and the person I wrote this for. I just love the idea of Nyte Blayde and Matt... so I wrote it. This is set in an Alternate Universe where, of course, Nyte Blayde is an actual person. It is also set before the events of Saints Row: The Third.

The wind had settled to an almost eerie breeze that blew warmly across his face. The heat rolling along the gust showed that summer season had begun. No matter what he did beating the searing heat didn’t seem to be in the cards that night. His bedroom window was open and he had a fan running faintly in the background. All this was really doing was blowing the hot air around.

Moving his mouse cursor down to the corner of his screen, the dark hair Brit sighed at the time that showed in digital numbers: 2:16 A.M. He had once again stayed up into the wee hours of the morning playing his video games. Matt yawned a little bit before he stretched his hunched form. The tiredness was showing.

The Decker took a moment to close down his computer before pulling himself from his swivel chair. The blue glowing light that had come from the machine disappeared and he was left in darkness with only the blinking of the time on his digital alarm clock as light. He stumbled through the dark a moment before he landed with a soft thud onto his bed.

“Oh my god...” He groaned as he stuck his tongue out. He moved his hand to peel at the tee-shirt he wore. It was sticky against his skin from the heat and he cursed it. Forcing the garment off and over his head he tossed it to the floor before moving his hands down to tug at the boxers he wore. It was too hot for any kind of clothing. He couldn’t even wear his Nyte Blayde pajama set in this heat. “Why the hell, have I not bought an air-conditioner yet?”

That would have probably been a good idea to get when it first started getting really hot out, but he had put it off and off so many times. He couldn’t give a reason that had sound to it, but still he always managed to convince himself for another time.

In the humid, hot of his room Matt laid naked on his bed. He had himself laid out on the mattress with his arms over his head and his covers kicked to the very edge. He gave a displeased huff as he lulled his head to the side. No excuses, tomorrow he had to get an AC.

Tak Tak

At first the Britain didn’t notice the sound as he was to preoccupied on trying to not focus on how hot his room was. When he did hear it he shot up. It sounded like it was coming from the window on the other side of the room.

His room was set up in a way that made for very little space. He had his bed crammed into a nook in the wall so he had to crawl up the end of the bed to sleep. Across from his bed was his computer desk. It was covered in multiple computing devices of all shapes and sizes. To the right of the desk was the door that led out of the room and to the left was bookshelf. Next to the bookshelf on the wall was a medium sized window.

From where he was laying Matt couldn’t see the window, but he could certainly hear the tapping coming from it. The ability to not be able to see it because of the nook’s wall made his heartbeat quicken. He was on the second floor. He shouldn’t be freaking out about a strange sound at his window. It was ridiculous.

Than… he heard the sound of the window being pushed up.  
Matt knew he should have closed that damn thing. Well, he didn’t, but the argument sounded good now. He clutched at the mattress beneath him and held his breath. He was on the second floor… the probability of an intruder sneaking in was so slim, but he just had to be the chance didn’t he? He could almost hear his own heart slamming against his rib cage and he knew he would be a liar if he said he wasn’t absolutely horrified of what may happen.

Feet hitting his carpet made the British man cling to his pillow. He hoped that behind his little nook he couldn’t be seen. He hoped that whoever it was would just bugger off and leave him be. That didn’t seem to be the case as the footsteps began to make their way around his room. Bookshelf. He believed that they stopped at his bookshelf.

Matthew Miller had claimed himself to be a god in the world of Virtual Reality and coded dreams, but in the real world he was thin, scrawny man with no way to defend himself at the current moment in time. He could hack through orcs and barbarians with ease or shoot an alien in the latest Sci-fi game, but when reality came knocking he found himself to be nothing more than a scare little boy with a fear of dying.

Whoever was in his room had picked something up. The sound of one of his figures being removed from their stand was unmistakeable because of the clicking noise they made. He wanted to scream. How DARE that person even THINK of touching his limited edition Nyte Blayde Season 2 Celebration Figurines. He practically murdering the intruder in his head when he heard the click of it being replaced.

Strange…

Theft obviously wasn’t on this person's mind. What was honestly scared the Decker. He didn’t want to be this crazy;s next victim and he didn’t want to end up an unnamed John in a ditch somewhere. He just wanted this bloke to buzz off and leave him alone.

Movement began to get closer. The intruder was now near the foot of his bed. Matt could make out a figure in the darkness, but that was it. He backed his sitting form up against the wall and pulled his pillow to himself. He knew he had been seen. He was going to die tonight and everything he had worked for in his world would be pointless.

The Decker could feel the other person’s eyes on him. He wanted to run or hide or anything that would get him away from the staring that was on him. He knew that he couldn’t do that. He was positive that he would be grabbed or worse before ever making it out of his room.

The person at the edge of his bed leaned down a bit to press his palm to the mattress making it sink in a little. They than rested their knee on the bed as well. Soon they had crawled on to the bed with Matt and were beginning to make their way up the length of it.

Matthew shook his head as he tried to press himself back against the wall and headboard corner he had found. Tears were beginning to prickle in his eyes as he clutched his pillow to himself more. Fear was settled in his form and he clenched his eyes shut

“Oh god…” He whined with a small voice as he could feel the other person’s presence now. He could feel the breath along his face. This wasn’t a nightmare and he knew he couldn’t wake up from this. The Decker felt a hand on his cheek and an audible sob escaped him. “Please… leave me alone...”

“Many moon passes with my blood tainted. I searched for anything to end my suffering...” The other person began and for some reason Matt thought he vaguely recognized the voice, but he was still to scared to open his eyes. “I slayed those whose tainted blood I share to repent for the damnation I have become… I thought I would never have peace, but looking upon your features… I have been wrong.”

That… was not what he was expecting to hear. Matt was sure now that this was a crazy stalker. How in the world had he managed to catch the eye of a crazy person. He swallowed thickly. He still did not like the outcome that would be from this, but he found himself still focused on the voice. Where did he know it. It was so familiar that it hurt.

“You look away from me in fear. You fear what I am, do you not?” The voice asked. Matt noted the voice sounded masculine.

Finally the Decker went against his better judgment and cracked open his eyes. The room was still dark, but he could make out the man in front of him since his eyes hand adjusted from the lack of light. He felt his heart practically stop beating.

Never in his life did Matthew imagine that the man who was sitting in front of him would be the same man who broke into his house and told him pretty words. Words of admiration and affection that saved the other man’s damned soul. He couldn’t believe that he was the one being told that he had done such a task.

“… Oh my god, it’s Nyte Blayde.”


End file.
